Don't mess with what is mine!
by Nicholai Vincent
Summary: 'Everyone knows how possessive I am about my beloved Hayato. Except for a certain pineapple head who always seems to try and get closer to what is mine' ..two-shot. TYL!8059 fic, one sided TYL!6959. warning: YAOI's smut, bad language. don't like, don't read!


**A\N: Hello everyone! this is my second fanfic in here! it's about my favorite pairing ever '8059' with a one sided '6959' in it. keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue, so expect some mistakes.. sorry about that. this a YAOI fic, means that it's BOYxBOY! don't like that? then, please don't read :)! **

**oh, and it's in Yamamoto's POV btw! and maybe OOC-ness?.. ****now, please enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone knows how possessive I am about my beloved Hayato. Except for a certain pineapple head who always seems to try and get closer to what is mine in a very un-innocent way! ..oh, did I just say **pineapple** head? I guess Hayato's language is very affecting, Haha! Anyway, he's really affecting me in more than one way recently.

now let me tell you about some of that Mukuro's efforts in getting the silverette.. sorry, My silverette; Well, it began with those disgusting lusty leers of his! I tried to ignore them in the beginning (it's not like he was the first anyway!) but those leers turned to.. touching! and the thing that is frustrating me the most! is that Hayato seems to accept it!

Okay! It's not like he has been touching him in an intimate way or something, but still! Whenever he passes by Hayato in the conference room (since his seat is a couple seats away from the silverette's), he dares and reaches out to ruffle Hayato's hair or presses his hand on his shoulder and neck! And Hayato does never protest or yell or anything! Maybe gives a glare but that's not protesting! Ahm..well, in case you were wondering what's wrong with a friendly act like that, I used to do such things for the sake of touching him, I was pathetic, I know..

Wait! Tsuna does that too! Does that mean… Oh! Oh what I'm thinking now! Did I just involved one of my best friends in this? No, I didn't. It's just my head hurts to the point that I can't think clearly, and Hayato's threatening glares for me to concentrate on Tsuna's speech really isn't doing any good.

So yeah! I'm now in the crime scene, The Conference Room! where most of Mukuro's efforts takes a place, and from which I was able to absorb throughout my thoughts, that we are establishing a party at our mansion tomorrow night, and that Mukuro is smirking like a maniac.. w-w-wait! What is he smirking for! He's absolutely up to something, The bastard! I should be more careful!

Okay, okay.. Remember when I said that Hayato is very affecting? Well, as you can see I'm not like myself anymore, my jealousy really took the better of me. And now after the meeting, I think I know something could modify my mood.

"Hey, Hayato" I called after stretching out of my seat, then headed to the still seated Hayato in the opposite side of my seat, "C'mon, let's go rest in my room, you were working since the morning! Take a break." I said out of weariness after observing the scattered paperwork in front of him.

"What are you saying! I can't this is important, I have to finish it before the party" he said in annoyance, not even looking at me and continued searching between his pile of paper. Hmm.. it seems that he's in a bad mood ,too. Guess there's no harm in doing what I'm about to do now! Is there?

After confirming that everybody gone and that we're alone in the conference room, I leaned to his level and whispered to his ear, "but, Hayato.. I'm Horny! Don't you think that's more important?" and end that with a quick lick to his earlobe.

I can say from my position that his face is already flushed crimson now, if the redness in his ear is anything to go by.

"Y-y-you JERK!" he shouted, blowing himself away by pushing the chair he still sitting at, face all red like I expected, haha! He's always shy like that! although that was the simplest thing I was able to do to him!

"Awww, look at you! Is that really from just licking your ear? I wonder what would you be like if I licked somewhere else?" I teased seductively, with a husky tone at the last part as I took a step towards him.

I can see him backing off with "Go fuck yourself! I'm busy, can't you see!" then stood up to collect his paperwork and said "I'm going to my respected office where there's no horny dogs!" then huffed in a very cute way.

I sighed, there's no other way then, huh? I know he want it as bad as I do, but his pride is too much for him to admit. okay, Let's see who wins!

When he finished collecting his papers and files and turned to go, I surprised him with a backhug (I could feel his skin jumping out of him haha!) wrapping my huge arms around his thin, lithe frame.

"Idiot! what are y- **Aha!**..a-ah!" he couldn't suppress the delicious moans that escaped his mouth due to the hand I rubbed in a shirt-covered nipple. Supporting that with licking and sucking hard at the side of his pale neck, in a very obvious place, leaving a big, red hickey. So that Mukuro and his likes would know** whose** this creature belongs to.

I kept rubbing at his sensitive nipple until I felt it hardening under my touches and his body began to release the stiffness and relax against my chest. He turned his head slightly to the left and lifted it to meet my awaiting lips. Soft moans kept escaping his pink lips while we kissed each other, I nipped at his lower lip asking quietly for an entrance and he gave it to me in submissiveness, I played with his tongue and discovered all the hot craven as I busied my other hand opening the buttons of his crimson-red-shirt to insert it and cuddle with the other nipple.

I released him and turned him around suddenly and he made a startled voice that soon was muffled by my mouth, I kissed him hard again before lowering my mouth to his chin, jawline, neck and collar-bone, kissing and nipping all the way down leaving another small, red heckeys until I reached a hardening, pink nipple that I didn't hesitate ravishing it to hear another startled voice followed by husky, lusty moans.

I can feel my pants tighten even more every time I hear those sexy moans of his, he has no idea how they turn me on! And it didn't do me any better when he released that long, sharp inhale, and the arch of his back when I let my two hands fell in his butt-cheeks to squeeze them.

God! I can't take it anymore! The sounds he makes and the very wonderful reactions of his is too much for me to handle!

"Hmm.. so you still want me to fuck myself? Or do you want me to fuck someone else who's now wiggling in my hands begging quietly for a fuck?" I whispered teasingly in the huskiest voice I can manage in his ear after I released a now red-swollen nipples from the special care I gave them.

"Ahn..a-ah! f-fuck you!" he whispered as his face flushed redder (if that was possible) and I chuckled and nipped at his ear for a little bit before suddenly pushing him up the wide table (earning a startled yelp from him) and laid him there to yank his pants along with his boxers till I reached his ankles to strip him completely of it along with the shoes.

I put my hands under his knees to pull his thighs apart, and stared at the beauty in front of me for a while. Flushed-crimson cheeks which matched his red shirt (which I didn't remove btw, he looks more cute like that!), half lusty-emerald cat-like eyes, mussed-silver hair scattered all around his pale face, thin, long pale neck full of red heckeys, red-swollen nipples perking pale-toned chest, with also toned stomach and a lithe hips connected with long-toned thighs and legs, an erect-flushed member with drops of pre-cum, along with small-cute balls, and finally a pink, very tight hole in between his delicious butt-cheeks.

And all that is** mine**!.. mine, and mine **only**! Not anyone else's, not even Mukuro's!

And with that thought in mind, I couldn't suppress myself! I spitted at my palm to cover my huge member as best as I can and thrusted it into him in one-long go, moaning all the way at the tight heat around me while Hayato screamed in pain at the sudden intrusion.

I leaned to kiss him and wipe the little drops of tears which came out of the corner of his eyes as my other hand fondled his member and balls in hope it would lessen the pain. whispering apologies along with 'I love you's things in his ear, and that I'll make it better for him while giving him time to adjust.

"m-move.." he said and buried his face in my broad shoulder while holding in me with a death grip as I obeyed and started moving a little, I don't want to hurt him more than what I did after all! then his soft moans encouraged me so I pulled myself until the tip only was inside, then thrust with all my might! Earning a sharp gasp that I thought my member would harden even more after hearing it. I fastened me pace in every passing second and his moans became louder and louder.

"aha! Hmm-a-ah… a-**AAH!**" I smirked as another scream was heard as I changed my thrusts angle, but this time in pure ecstasy as he arched his back and threw his head backward with his eyeballs rolling to the back of his head. Haha, so I found his sweet little spot!

"Ah.. hah! T-Takeshi, d-deeper! Please!" I closed my eyes as shivers run my spine at hearing his lusty-begging voice. With "H-hayato" escaping my lips I lifted both his legs to put them on my shoulders so I can reach deeper as my lover wanted and he moaned louder than before.

I kept hitting his sweet spot and released his grip from my leather-covered shoulders to ran his hands through my hair and yanked me to a hungry kiss that didn't break until the lack of oxygen consumed us.

"T- aha! T-Takeshi! L-Lemme cum.. p-please!"he breathed out. bounding even harder at his prostate, I reached between us and circled my fingers around his neglected, throbbing member and pumped him along with my thrusts. the both of us couldn't take the overwhelming bliss and he released his hot seed in his chest along with my shirt-covered one, and some in his face. While I released mine deep inside his hot craven.

I collapsed on him and his legs dropped down. We stayed for a while collecting our breaths. And then I lifted myself to grin at him and said "horny dogs, huh?" he blushed and turn his said to the side with "Oh shut up!" which made me laugh at his super cuteness, hahaha!

After we cleaned ourselves with a tissue box we found and dressed properly, we went to collect his papers from the ground and got out the the conference room.

"I can't believe we just did it in the conference room! Where anyone could come at any given moment! I can't believe you!" he said in awe in the way of the way out, as he just realized this little fact.

"Ahaha! C'mon Hayato! Don't be like that, admit it was the best break of work you ever had!"

"No! I'm not admitting such a thing because it's not what I really think it is to admit!" he snorted.

"but you liked it!" I grinned at him as he replied with "whatever!" with a roll of his eyes. Ha! At least he can't deny that, Hayato is so cute hahaha!

* * *

It was late, and I was heading to my room to get some sleep while Hayato promised me he will finish the remaining of this paperwork in the office and then catch with me later. I was okay with that, until I met a certain blue-pineapple head walking in the opposite way to my room.

"Yo! Where are you going? Aren't your room the other way?" I greeted friendly ignoring the venom feelings I was feeling earlier this day.

"Oya? Kfufufu! well, since you really care, I was heading to reassure that some cats I tamed recently are doing fine, would you like to join?" he said in this quiet voice of his and same sly look.

"Oh, is that so? I'd like to but I'm really tired" I said with sheepish smile as I rubbed the back of my head out of habit. He really changed these last years! He became a little outgoing than before, he even forgot about the idea of destroying the mafia and these crap! He became even kinder! I mean, c'mon! he's neglecting his own good in having a good time to sleep for the sake of some cats! Maybe I was wrong about him and judged the poor guy?

And with that last thought I smiled and continued my way until a little fact hit me in the forehead.. **HARD!** Really, Takeshi! **CATS! Around here?!** I widen my eyes at the realization and ran in the opposite way as fast as I could and turned the same corner I thought Mukuro turned after our little conversation, which was unsurprisingly the same corner leading to the storm office!

But somehow, he disappeared! And I reached to Hayato's office breathless and hit the slightly opened door so hard that it crushed to the wall, and with that, another crush was heard, then it dawned on me that it was Hayato's chair and said silverette fell along with it!

Quietness filled the room, and I knew.. it was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**A\N: and that's it for now, hope you liked it! this is the first time for me writing smut, so what do you think? *blushes*.. this story has another chapter, which is about the promised party x3! and more 6959 things will be there! I'm so excited to write about this next chapter! but I'm not writing it if I didn't see any encouragement :(! **

**so, please be generous with me and give me a bit of review? :'|**


End file.
